Don't Smile
by Minnerain
Summary: [Yusuke wrote a mental note to never make bets with Kurama again.] A collection of drabbles and ficlets. Featuring strange situations, sharp objects, cows, utter silliness, and the occasional touch of drama. Rated for language.
1. Introduction

Just as the summary states, Don't Smile is a collection of my Yu Yu Hakusho drabbles. They're all under 500 words. Call them what you wish.

I wrote all of these over the summer of '06. I'll try and write some during the school year, but my drabble-muse has really lowered its productivity. I have 15 of these in total, but probably will not be posting #12.

A few of these were requests from my friends. If you have a request, feel free to drop in a review with your idea or send me an email. I see what I can do!

Enjoy reading!

-Fury's Footsteps


	2. 1 A is for Asskick

#1 _A is for Ass-kick_

By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 169  
Characters: Kurama, Hiei  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Not my best, though it was my first. Next one will be posted in a few days.

------------------------

The raven haired koorime scowled. "You really don't have to bother, you know. It's a waste of time."

The redheaded kitsune rolled his eyes and continued to apply the salve to the poisoned wound. "Save it, Hiei. I know you're fully capable of healing by yourself, but this salve will help with infection and purging the poison out of your wound."

"Hn. Just let me go."

"Nope. Sorry Hiei, but you're staying here until I'm sure your injury will be able to heal successfully."

"I don't see why I have to stay here, or listen to you, for that matter."

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and whispered into Hiei's ear, his voice soft and threatening. "One, because it's for your own good, two, because I'm currently stronger than you, and three, because I said so."

The half-koorime face settled into something that looked somewhere close to a pout.

After a few seconds, Kurama added cheekily, "I also have 53 flavors of ass-kick."

Hiei wasn't sure what to say to that one.


	3. 2 Pain of Loss

#2. _Pain of Loss_  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 147  
Characters: Yusuke, Kurama  
Rating: T  
Notes: One of my better ones, though the 'translations' are a little awkward. Rated for language.

---------------------------

"Ahm ghonna kill you."

_I'm gonna kill you._

"Hm."

"Hewiouthly."

_Seriously._

"Sure."

"Weally! Hith huwths wike hell! Ow id you et meh to do hith again?"

_Really! This hurts like hell! How did you get me to do this again?"_

"It was a bet, Yusuke. I vaguely remember something about bullfrogs and turtles."

"Iar. Aguely mah ath."

_Liar. Vaguely my ass._

"Yusuke, the sarcasm in your ever-so eloquent voice wounds me."

"Hastard. Ahm ghonna ound you hor weel unce ah eel etter, you ath."

_Bastard. I'm gonna wound you for real once I feel better, you ass._

"I'd like to see you try."

Letting out an exasperated roar that had many other visitors to the mall giving him odd looks; Yusuke angrily gave the metal ring on his tongue an hard poke.

"THIT!"

Kurama snickered.

Yusuke wrote a mental note to never make bets with Kurama again.

-----------------------------

And wouldn't you believe it, I wrote I sequel to this! It's another drabble, but I'm not sure which one...so I don't know when I'll be able to put it up. Just thought I'd say something.


	4. 3 Feels Like Home

#3 _Feels Like Home_  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 401  
Characters: Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama  
Rating: K  
Notes: My favorite. My friends' favorite. Enjoy!

----------------------

_Thud_

He was going insane.

_Thud_

He truly was.

_Thud_

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle.

_Thud_

_BANG!_

"Koenma-sama! What are you doing? All I hear in this place is that Koenma-sama didn't finish his paperwork, Koenma-sama blew off a meeting, and Koenma-sama is _ignoring _his paperwork! _What_ is going on?

Koenma raised his head from his desk to glare blearily at Botan, giving her a clear view of the dent in the wood that had previously been beneath his forehead. "Is there any possible way to fire myself?"

Botan's lip twitched for a second. "I'm sorry, Koenma sir, but I don't think there is. Care to tell this ignorant ferry girl what's going on?"

The prince of Reikai sighed. "As you know, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei have been staying in Reikai for the past week as they wait for the results of their last mission. Knowing Yusuke, it probably isn't a surprise for you to hear he got bored after less than a day here."

"No, it isn't. Go on."

Koenma tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "For the past week I've had to deal with them getting into trouble. First they held races with each other in every hallway possible. Then Kurama and Yusuke bound Hiei to a pillar and tied his hair with a pink ribbon. Stop snickering, Botan, it's annoying."

"Sorry, Koenma-sama. Please continue."

"We only barely managed to stop Hiei from destroying the entire building. Then they had to go and hang Yusuke from the ceiling with Kurama's vines…"

"That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"And two nights ago Hiei and Yusuke painted mustaches on every sleeping person in the vicinity with permanent purple pen."

"I was wondering why some of the ogres were looking slightly off-color…"

Koenma buried his face in his hands. "Yesterday they had battles all over the palace with tubes of my sparkly gift wrap; and earlier today I heard Kurama mention something about organic bondage to Hiei while the were walking by."

"I find that somewhat disturbing, Koenma-sama."

"So do I. In fact-"

Koenma's tirade was interrupted by the opening of the doors to his office. He warily looked up just in time to see Yusuke poke his head around the door.

"Would you happen to have any peanut butter?" he inquired innocently.

Koenma's face turned red.

"NO! OUT! NOW!"

Yusuke just barely dodged the stamp chucked at his head.


	5. 4 DreamScape

#4. _Don't Sleep Too Deep_  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 416  
Characters: Kurama, Keiko, Hiei  
Rating: K  
Notes: Pretty proud of this one. XD

----------------------------

"Kurama-kun! Wake up!"

Blinking the sleep out of his emerald eyes, the kitusne stared blearily up at the bright and happy face of the one and only Keiko Yukimura. He slowly sat up.

"Good morning, Keiko-san," Kurama managed around a jaw-splitting yawn. "What do you need?"

The girl's face was practically covered in one huge smile, and her form radiated happiness. "You won't believe what I just found out!"

"What is it?"

Keiko let out a squeal. "I'm pregnant."

Kurama's jaw dropped as he regarded her with shock. "Pregnant?" he repeated blankly.

The girl nodded her head furiously. "Yes! With quadruplets!"

Kurama's jaw dropped down even farther, but then snapped back up as he regarded the female in confusion. "Am I the father?"

Keiko giggled. "Of one of them! Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara are the fathers of the other four! Isn't that neat? And they'll all be born at the same time."

Before the startled kitsune could reply, the scene around him changed from his hotel room to a large field covered in neon blue flowers with purple clouds dotting the sky.

"What the hell?"

Kurama whipped his head around. He couldn't have been teleported, could he?

He sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Hn."

Kurama yelped in surprise and spun around. There before him stood Hiei, dressed in white catholic priest robes. He held out a thick, brown book to Kurama.

"Cheese is good for the soul," he intoned.

Kurama heard himself reply, "Of course it is," before he heard Shizuru screech. "PEEP!"

And then there was only black silence.

---------------------

The fox jerked awake, bolting up in his bed and breathing heavily. Wiping sweat from his brow, Kurama scanned the room with a wary emerald gaze. A few seconds later determined that yes; he was safe in his room at the hotel.

_Probably just pre-fight jitters_, he told himself. After all, Team Urameshi was fighting another match of the Dark Tournament today…

The only problem was that Kurama didn't _get_ pre-fight jitters.

Groaning and burying his head in his hands, the exhausted kitsune leaned forward onto his knees. Until he was interrupted—

By a certain brunette bursting through his door.

"Kurama-kun! Guess what?"

His head jerked up.

All Keiko saw was a red blur as the fighter raced past her shouting, "I don't want to know!" over his shoulder.

A bemused Keiko blinked at the spot where the kitsune had previously been sitting. "…we managed to get you pancakes for breakfast?"


	6. 5 Rock Paper Scissors

Title: Rock, Paper, Scissors (my creativity is lacking)  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 163  
Characters: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama  
Raing: K  
Notes: Request of Mehek. Kinda lame. XD

----------------------------

Sweat dripped down the brows of both competitors as their eyes narrowed concentration. The air almost seemed to be sizzling and the tension thick enough to be sliced with a knife. Each warrior's intense gaze seared the eyes of the other. Sparks flew from their colored orbs.

The referee looked at the tense and eager forms of the two combatants as they prepared themselves for battle. He took note of their taut shoulders and impatient stances. The referee took one large breath and raised his arm.

The opponents practically radiated grim excitement.

The referee brought down his arm in one swift motion. "You may begin!"

The competitors jumped into action. The entire world seemed to be holding it's breath as each warrior drew their weapon of choice.

"Gosh darn it Urameshi! I always win at rock paper scissors!"

"Hah! Not this time, stupid! I got rock and you drew scissors! I win! Kiss my ass!"

"You're a cheater, Urameshi!"

Kurama rolled his eyes.


	7. 6 You Never Learn

#6 _You Never Learn_  
Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 215  
Characters: Yusuke, Kurama  
Rating: K+  
Notes: This is actually the sequel of my second drabble, _Pain of Loss._ Poor Yusuke. Enjoy reading!

----------------------------

"Want to bet against me, Yusuke?"

Yusuke gave Kurama a flat look and turned away, intent on ignoring him. "No."

"Are you sure? It's no fun if no one wagers against me…" Kurama allowed his sentence to trail off, leaving a tempting feel to the air.

Yusuke winced and sighed. It wasn't as if he could ever argue against Kurama for long. Out of habit, he ran his tongue and the metal stud attached to it along the roof of his mouth. "Fine, I'll bet against you. What are the stakes?"

Yusuke was still turned away from the fox demon, so he was unable to see the small, triumphant smirk flit across the redhead's face.

---------------------------

Grunting, Yusuke rolled over in his sleep.

"Ouch!" He awoke with a strangled yelp, slapping his hand to his left ear and beginning to massage it gently. He winced as his fingers trailed over the new metal additions to his ear, additions that he couldn't take out for _a whole freakin' week_!

Desperately wishing he could rip the damn earring out (and that he didn't have such sensitive ears), Yusuke carefully lay back down on his right side. Minutes later he was fast asleep.

Half an hour later found him yelping and bolting up in bed…again.

_"Damn you, Kurama!"_


	8. 7 And Your Order Total Is

#7 And Your Order Total Is...  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 266  
Characters: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara  
Rating: K  
Notes: Nothing worth mentioning. Short. Review and Hiei will hand out chocolate!

-------------------------------

Yusuke leaned back in the restaurant booth, raising his arms above his head and stretching languidly. He yawned lazily and curled back into the seat as a waiter came to take the orders of the group of four.

Kuwabara ordered first, handing his menu to the waiter as he finished. Yusuke then sat forward and gave his order. He handed the menu to server and then looked over to his two demon companions, one of which was slouched back as far as he could, seemingly sinking into the dark colored seat. The redhead, however, sat forward and briefly gave his order to their attendant.

Said attendant fidgeted uncomfortably as Kurama gave Hiei one last exasperated glace after finishing with his order and Hiei returned it with a dark look of his own. Kurama turned around and tried to smile reassuringly to the uneasy waiter. The fox demon glanced down at the menu one last time before looking back up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara tensed as Kurama took a deep breath.

"Alright, and my friend will have a chocolate sundae, two scoops of every flavor of ice cream you have, an extra large slice of cheesecake, an extra-_extra_ large slice of your chocolate pie, a banana split, and…oh, an extra scoop of ice cream on the chocolate sundae." Kurama gave the waiter a large smile. Hiei smirked.

The waiter twitched.

Yusuke gave a sigh and leaned back in the booth again. Kuwabara buried his face in his hands as the waiter nervously asked Kurama to repeat the order.

Ah, the joys of going out to eat with Hiei.


	9. 8 We're Screwed

#8 We're Screwed  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 382  
Characters: Whole Group  
Rating: K  
Notes: Ah...yeah. Oddness. Kinda on the longish side. Also, while I was rereading I realized that some people may be offended by me putting these characters into situations that they could normally handle with no problem. I'm not trying to degrade any characters. Sorry if I insulted anyone. Thank you!  
Disclaimer: Just realized I haven't been putting these up. Whoops. So this counts for all the drabbles: Me no own. Never shall. Not mine.

---------------------------

If you've ever tried to screw in a light bulb before, you probably know that sometimes it isn't as easy as it looks.

It was a Sunday evening when the light bulb in Kuwabara's room went out.

Shizuru was at the temple visiting Yukina. Which meant that the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, Warrior of Love, had to screw in a new one by himself.

He went and grabbed a small wooden ladder from the garage and brought it into his room. He unscrewed the previous light bulb, and then held up the new one. Bringing it up to the ceiling, he began to attach the light bulb…

And, well, it didn't go too well.

Score: Light bulb one, Kuwabara none.

Time to bring in the big guns!

-------------------------

The Great Kazuma Kuwabara, Warrior of Love, needed bigger guns.

--------------------------

Two hours later, the Kuwabara residence was quite full. Unable to correctly screw in the light bulb by himself, Kazuma had been forced to call upon his friend Yusuke Urameshi to aid him in screwing in the light bulb.

And boy did that work well. Light bulbs, Kuwabara had learned, apparently caused unwanted stress and tempers to rise. It would take a lot of work to cover up that hole in the wall…

Light bulb two, Kuwabara and Yusuke none.

However, both Yusuke and Kuwabara were sure that this time, with the help of Shizuru, Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Genkai, and even Hiei, they _would_ get that light bulb.

Half an hour later the group had finally answered the question of how many people it takes to screw in a light bulb. Nine.

Yes, they'd finally gotten it. After fifteen minutes of everyone sitting in a circle examining the instruction manual, and then fifteen minutes of actually putting in the light bulb, they'd done it. Kuwabara triumphantly turned on the light switch.

Nothing happened.

The Great Kazuma Kuwabara, the Warrior of Love, started to cry.

------------------------------

The group of nine watched as the hired help stepped down from the ladder. He looked back up at the light bulb and then back at the exhausted group of wannabe electricians.

Taking off his hat, he wiped the sweat off his brow and shrugged. "Your bulb's dead."

There was no way to describe the tears shed.

---------------------------


	10. 9 Incomprehensible

#9. ___Incomprehensible _  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 256  
Characters: Yusuke  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I've been forgeting to put these up. Bad me. Yu Yu Hakusho and all that relates to it belongs to their respected owners.  
Notes: This one was interesting. Not the greatest, and since it had a companion drabble, I may post the next one on...Wednesday. Yes.

* * *

Yusuke could not believe this. 

The whole damn scenario was just…beyond his comprehension.

How in the _hell_ did he wind up working for some old geezer on a farm in the freakin' _boonies_!

If this had anything to do with Kurama and betting in the same sentence, Yusuke grumbled to himself, then he was going to have to inflict bodily harm on the mischievous kitsune.

But first, he needed to figure out how to drive the damn _tractor_.

Yusuke precariously climbed up the metal steps and yanked open the dented green door. He ducked his head as he crawled inside and plopped down on the old leather seat with yellow foam bursting from the worn seams. He scanned the inside of the tractor dubiously.

He sure hoped that he was getting paid a _shitload_ of money…

He took a deep breath and inserted the keys.

An elderly, stooping man looked up from where he had been pulling a splinter out of his finger on his rickety wooden porch. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he watched his trusty green tractor drive at an almost unbelievable speed across his field. The monstrous machine suddenly jolted to a stop, jerked forward a few feet, and came to a quick stop that had the machine groaning in protest. It then started to swing around in the other direction. Its trumpeting horn called out before steam shot out from a cylinder at its top.

The elderly man winced.

The tractor made a shrill, shrieking sound.

"GODDAMNIT ALL TO HELL!"


	11. 10 Manual Labor

#10 _Manual Labor_  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 371  
Characters: Jin, Touya  
Rating: K  
Notes: Companion to the previous drabble. Yes, they are very similar at the beginning.

* * *

Jin couldn't believe this.

The whole entire scenario was just…unbelievably _weird_.

How in the hell did he end up working for some old human guy in the on a _farm_?

Jin was pretty sure that it had something to do with getting drunk and gambling with Chuu, but he couldn't really remember all that clearly…Not that it mattered, he would just have to beat up Chuu once he got back to Makai.

But first, he and Touya had to figure out how to milk the goddamn _cow_!

Jin glanced over to his left, giving the ice demon a doubtful glance. "Do ya really think it'll be easy, then?"

Touya pursed his lips and surveyed the mammal calmly standing before them and the bucket and stool sitting at his feet. "It can't be that difficult…the old man said we just sit down next to it…um, _her_, put the bucket underneath, and then gently pull on those…um, _things_."

Jin gave Touya a confident nod. "Shouldn't be too difficult then!" He grabbed the bucket and the stool and bounced over to the cow. He happily placed the bucket underneath the animal and pulled the stool underneath him. The wind demon stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles as his friend cautiously came over to join him. "Remember," Touya reminded Jin, "The human said to be a little cautious around her. She's supposedly a little…sensitive."

Jin shrugged. "I'll be tryin' to be careful, then."

Touya held his breath as Jin bent down and cocked his head at an angle so he could see what he was doing. He reached a hand out towards the cow's udder…

…and _pulled_.

Two seconds later Jin found himself flat on his back, having burst through the barn doors and causing them to buckle and split. He slowly and painfully sat up and pulled up his shirt to observe where the cow's hooves had pounded his chest.

Jin didn't think those bruises would fade anytime soon.

_Damn Chuu._

When the grumbling redhead entered the barn five minutes later, he was greeted with Touya, who walked up to him and handed him a bucket full of creamy white liquid.

Jin stared into the bucket dumbly as Touya, smirking, walked out into the sun.


	12. 11 Stamp

#11 Stamp  
By: Alaina  
Word Count: 111  
Characters: Koenma, Botan  
Rating: T  
Notes: Ahem. This is...strange. XD And impossible. But it just lodged itself in my brain and wouldn't go away, so here it is. All nice and shiny. Caused a week of bad jokes among my friends, too. -;;;;  
Warning: Mention of shonen-ai.

* * *

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

_Bang_!

"Koenma sir, I have the weekly report—"

"Go ahead, Botan."

"…Alright then. Ahem. There was an attack on a demon fortress…"

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

"…a bombing in human world, luckily few casualties…"

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

"Are you lis—"

"Yes, keep going Botan."

_Stamp_.

"Hmph. Yusuke managed to sprain his ankle somehow, but he'll be fine…"

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

"…The ogre strike in the kitchen area has finally cooled down, sir, so it's alright for you to get your applesauce now…"

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

"…Barney says hello."

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

_Stamp_.

"…Hiei and Kurama had sex in your desk drawer."

_STAMP_!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT???"

"Oh, so you _were_ really listening…you were, weren't you?


	13. 13 Escape

#13 Escape  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 168  
Characters: Koenma, George  
Rating: K  
Notes: If I'm remembering correctly, this was right before my drabble-writer's-block hit it's peak. So...um...yeah, it's actually rather odd. No surprise. Also, yes, this _is_ drabble 13. Where is 12, you ask? Saved in a nice and shiny document, I say. I'n not posting number 12 (yet). It was my first attempt at a non-humor drabble, and according to a friend of mine, was very confusing. XD So, it's not here. If I get requests to post it, I will. It's centered on Kurama and Hiei and is drama, but not romance.

* * *

He peeked around a corner, his brown orbs darting to and fro to see if the coast was clear. It was, and Koenma slipped around and began to quietly yet quickly dart down the hallway.

A few minutes later, the toddler approached a set of rather large, imposing doors. Glancing behind him, the demigod was reassured to see no one had followed him. Focusing his attention on the door to his right, he began to slowly push it open.

'_Finally,'_ Koenma thought excitedly, _'I can finally get out of here and try out that new sushi bar in the Ningenkai!'_

The door squeaked.

Koenma jumped, startled, before whipping around so see if anyone was in the hallway. It was empty. He turned back to the door and opened it another inch, just enough so he could slip through.

'_At last. And that big blue buffoon didn't even catch up to me-'_

"Koenma-sama, Koenma-sama! You forgot your happy pill!"

Damn.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HAPPY, YOU BIG—"


	14. 14 Time Out

#14: _Time Out_  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 118  
Characters: Kurama, Hiei  
Rating: K+  
Notes: I think it's my shortest one yet, and brand-spankin' new! It's rather odd, and portrays Hiei in hardly the usual way, but I like it.

Hiei stared at the corner of the creamy colored wall.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Hiei pouted.

He'd been having a fine time in Kurama's apartment. He had been happily swinging around his katana, giggling when it made the _swish_ sound.

Hiei loved the swish sound.

He'd continued to spin and swish and swing all around the living room. He'd also decided to get in some more training, so he'd begun practicing his threats. That's when Kurama had found him; swishing and swinging and growling and muttering with an insanely happy grin on his face.

Until Kurama had come over, snatched away Hiei's katana, and told him to go play Sadistic Bastard in the corner.


	15. 15 Sometimes You Just Can't Win

#15. Sometimes You Just Can't Win  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 117  
Characters: Yusuke, Kurama  
Rating: K  
Notes: Officially my shortest drabble. I really _like_ this one. Huzzah!

* * *

Kurama found Yusuke sitting rather dejectedly in the middle of the sidewalk. His head hung low, and his ebony hair shaded his eyes from view. A little uncertain of how to approach his friend, Kurama cautiously walked up to him and crouched down beside him. 

"What's up?" he asked softly.

Yusuke heaved a dismal sigh and lifted his head up slightly so Kurama could see his eyes. Instead of answering, he stared down at the sidewalk morosely. Kurama looked down.

Ah.

Come to think of it, Yusuke did look pretty wet…

Biting back a chuckle, Kurama asked, "Got away from you, huh?"

"Yeah," Yusuke murmured dully.

The bar of soap sat continued sitting happily on the sidewalk.


	16. 16 Violated

#16. _Violated_  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 332  
Characters: Koenma, Kurama, Botan  
Rating: K+  
Notes: The result of an attack by a pretty violent plot bunny. It came out pretty much like I imagined it to.  
Disclaimer: Yes, bad me, I remembered. I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, or YYH. Beat that.

* * *

It started out as, basically, a normal day. Koenma began his workday strolling around the work areas of the castle, taking care of mundane matters and greeting the majority of the staff. In fact, he even began to disillusion himself that the day could be completely normal and uneventful, when—

Kurama was suddenly walking beside him, matching his pace and wearing an expression that was a strange cross of bewildered and irritated.

Kurama initiated conversation by gritting out, "I don't _get_ it!"

Koenma glanced at him, looked forward, looked at him again, and then forced his gaze to the end of the hall. "What don't you get?"

Kurama made an impatient noise. "I came down here early this morning, and I just passed one of your ferry girls. I swear she was the two-hundred-and-seventeenth person to say 'Great pants, Kurama!'"

Kurama looked over at Koenma, dismissed his sudden shaking fit and continued to speak, "I don't really understand, I mean, they're completely normal pants, they're just _jeans_…"

Botan, looking rather harried and walking the opposite direction, answered impatiently as she strode by, "They're rather tight, show off your ass, and totally accentuate your form when you walk. I've had to help a total of twenty-six ferry girls stand up because they've walked into walls, which was because they were staring at _you_."

And then she was gone.

Kurama and Koenma both stopped walking in the middle of the hall. Kurama, mouth slightly agape, slowly turned and watched Botan disappear down the hall. His expression suddenly changed as he tilted his head forward and grit his teeth. Eyes flashing, he ordered, "Koenma, please kindly avert your eyes from where I _know_ they are looking."

Koenma jumped slightly and flushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was checking to make sure if that was it…heh. Um. Hey, where are you going?"

Kurama was already halfway down the hallway when he tossed tersely over his shoulder, "To change. I'm feeling slightly violated."


	17. 17 Intoxicated

17. Intoxicated  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 508. Eight more words than allowed! A bonus!  
Rating: T. Language.  
Notes: By my time, it will be 2007 in exactly fifty minutes. Yusuke's partying. P Drinking and driving is bad. That's why Kurama is his designated driver. –snicker-

* * *

Kurama was feeling rather…well, irritated. And slightly embarrassed. Not to mention pissed and annoyed as hell.

Damn, but Yusuke was _really_ hard to hold up.

Well, Kurama wasn't really holding him up. He was really half dragging, half helping him stand. It didn't help that Yusuke was attempting to walk on his own, but was only managing a drunken swagger.

…which didn't surprise Kurama at all, considering Yusuke was _extremely_ drunk.

"I don't understand," Kurama seethed through clenched teeth, "how you can get this drunk. Your tolerance is practically legendary."

Yusuke hiccupped and waved the hand that wasn't around Kurama's shoulders in what was supposed to be a dismissive gesture, but rather made him look like he was swatting a fly. "I had _lots_ to drink, 'Rama! Huzzah!"

Kurama grunted. "I imagine," then proceeded to adjust his hold on his friend.

This in turn caused Yusuke to start giggling rather hysterically. Kurama winced as his companion shrieked and pushed away, insisting that Kurama was tickling him. The agitated redhead merely snarled, heaved Yusuke back to him again, and proceeded to complain sourly under his breath about idiotic carrot-tops who couldn't come pick Yusuke up because they had a _date_.

Kurama was certainly going to make sure Kuwabara didn't have a pleasant few days after this ordeal. Kurama naturally hated attracting unwanted attention to himself.

As if suddenly remembering his earlier comment, Yusuke poked Kurama in the side and complained belatedly, "Hey, I am not drunk!"

Kurama ignored him and, with a breath of thanks, wrenched open the backseat door of his car and shoved Yusuke in, pretending not to hear his shrill protests.

The redhead had one hell of a time getting Yusuke up the stairs. The former Tantei had decided that the stairs looked extremely comfortable, and persisted in trying to stop and plop down. This simply caused Kurama to swear under his breath and continue dragging Yusuke up the stairs.

The door to Yusuke's apartment was thrust open as the two teens practically tumbled into the room. Kurama groaned as he helped Yusuke onto the couch and then stood up to stretch. He gave his friend a tired glance and headed towards the kitchen, which housed the coffee machine.

"Oi, I hope some of that's for me!" Yuuske hollered from the living room, where the noise from the machine was clearly heard. Kurama poked his head around the wall and replied, "No, it is not for you. It's all for me, because you're the one who called Kuwabara, who called me, who made me come and pick you up from the bar at one-thirty in the morning. I'm using up the rest of your coffee as repayment. It's not easy dragging you a block when you're completely plastered—_don't get up from the couch_!"

Yusuke struggled to his feet and took an unsteady step sideways. "I'm not plastered!" He insisted vehemently, shakily walking forward.

And proceeded to walk right into the doorframe.

Kurama snickered, but Yusuke's own curses drowned out any chance he had of hearing it.

* * *

Quick A/N: Hark! A drabble! Happy New Year everyone! This is my...um...New Years present. Yeah. Oh, and chapter 2 of _Erro Proditio_ was everyone's kinda belated Chrismahanukwanzakah present, so ya'll should meander over and read it. P

See you in the new year!

-Fury


	18. 12 Consolance

#12. Consolance  
By: Fury's Footsteps  
Word Count: 417  
Characters: Kurama, Hiei  
Rating: K  
Time: Set around the end of the Dark Tournament, before Sensui appears. This is important!  
**A/N: Okay, this piece has garnered some confusion. It basically has no plot, and the last line is supposed to make sense because, supposedly, Hiei says that to Kurama a lot. I don't know, it just seemed to work when I was writing it…but now I'm really not sure I like it all that much. So much for my attempt at a non-humor 'drabble.'**

* * *

Kurama fell to the ground with a soft _"oof,"_ laying flat on his back, spread-eagle. A drop of sweat made it's way down the side of his slightly reddened face. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took as his heart rate began to slow back down it's normal pace. He could feel it's pound throughout his entire body, making him feel hypersensitive. The grass tickled his sore fingers as the wind blew his impossibly soft hair into his face. Gritting his teeth, he slowly raised an arm up to tuck the red strands behind his ear. The arm dropped back down as Kurama let out a strained breath at the exertion. He closed his eyes. 

The figure lying next to him let out a sigh, shifting slightly.

Kurama bent his head back to look at the side of Hiei's face. The half-koorime had his eyes closed, giving him a relaxed expression that could almost be described as innocent. That look on Hiei's face normally made Kurama smile.

But not today. Today he'd woken up with a feeling. It wasn't the first time, but this feeling had taken root deep inside of him and wasn't fading. It's dark, ominous feel made Kurama shiver just thinking about it.

Detecting Kurama's slight movement, Hiei turned his head to look into Kurama's eyes. He raised a dark brow and inquired somewhat groggily, "What's wrong, fox?"

Kurama abruptly turned away, settling his emerald gaze on the two katanas he and Hiei had dropped after their intense sparring. The sight of light glinting off the metal seemed almost threatening, what with the feeling growing inside of him. He clenched his hands.

Hiei frowned and pulled himself up to rest on his elbows. "Kurama?"

It was a few seconds before Kurama opened his mouth to speak. "Do you think it will change, Hiei?"

Hiei's frown deepened at Kurama's soft and uncertain tone. "Will what change?"

Kurama twisted so he was looking into Hiei's face before answering. "Everything."

Hiei caught his breath at the look on Kurama's face as the kitsune's fantastic emerald orbs held his gaze. He'd never seen such a look on that face…he looked so _vulnerable_. Kurama's eyes were wide and his jaw tense as his stared up at Hiei with something that could _maybepossiblyperchanceperhaps _be fear.

Hiei held Kurama's gaze expressionlessly. Then, after a moment that almost seemed to be eternity, he gave the redhead a small smirk.

"Hn. Stupid Fox."

And suddenly, to Kurama, everything seemed alright.

* * *

Yet Another A/N: Kurama is referring, subconciously, to Sensui here. He doesn't know what's coming, but he knows that it isn't good. He's gotten to the point where he's comfortable with the group, and he doesn't want things to change; but the feeling he's getting is that something drastic is going to happen. And something drastic does happen, and some things do change for the whole group. Hope that cleared it up. 'Tis a sad day when the author's notes are as long as the drabble. XD 


End file.
